Friend Zone
by JusticeforVictoria
Summary: What will Nanako and Konata get up to after school? Nanako x Konata one-shot turned fluff.
1. Homework Happens

Friend Zone It had been a long, hard day for Konata Izumi, as Ms Kuroi had gave the class a surprise History test, and she was sure she'd failed it. Konata couldn't wait to get back home for a hardcore gaming session - and most importantly, to kick Nanako's butt online as payback for the tests!  
>Not to mention all the homework she'd been recieving lately. Oh man, just the thought of Nanako's XP Bar slowly dropping as her and her online friends ambushed her made Konata wish the few seconds left of the school day would hurry up already.<p>CHIME!<p>

The bell went, but just as Konata was ready to leave the classroom for the day,

WHAM!

A stack full of papers found themself onto her desk just in front of her.

"What are these Ms Kuroi? Surely they aren't for me." Konata said, starting to sweat.  
>"What's wrong Konata? Surely you didn't think you'd be gaming all night, when you have all these unfinished assignments to complete for me!"<p>

Ms Kuroi grinned, showing her small, shiny vampire tooth at the top of her mouth. Konata had to admit Nanako looked super cute when her tooth was showing. She wondered how she got it like that. Her daydream was awoken by the voice of Nanako herself in mid-lecture.

"That is why I want you to stay- Konata Izumi, are you even LISTENING to me?" Ms Kuroi cried.  
>"Yup, Ms Kuroi!" Konata replied dazily.<br>"Then repeat what I just said." Ms Kuroi smirked - she had caught out Konata this time.  
>"Then repeat what I just said." Konata smiled innocently.<br>Nanako rolled her eyes. "Look, just stay behind and give me no hassle, and you'll be finished these assignments in no time, kay?" "Fine." Konata sighed, pulling out her pencils.

As she got to work on assignment number 1, she watched 


	2. Timotei

**Chapter 2 - **

**Timotei**

Konata couldn't help but stare at Ms Kuroi. She'd let her hair down out of its usual ponytail, and when she walked past her desk, her long blonde hair would swish and swash around. The scent of her hair was familiar to Konata. It smelt good.

Nanako sat at her desk, and began to mark papers. But as she did, she started to look at Konata. She wasn't doing her work, she was just glancing around the classroom, as usual. Nanako rolled her eyes. How convenient. She'd have to waste the rest of her evening helping Konata with these stupid assignments which should of been handed in weeks ago.

No. Nanako didn't really mean that. Nanako actually didn't mind Konata's company. It was nice to have someone that shared her interests so close to her. The thing is, she never had the opportunity to talk to her. And when she did, she didn't grasp it.

Konata never admitted it, but she liked Ms Kuroi. Although her lessons were completely boring, she didn't mind talking to her about off topic stuff. She stared at Ms Kuroi. She caught her eyes.

Nanako stared right at Konata. She realised Konata had been staring at her. They locked eyes for a few seconds. But then Nanako snapped right out of it.

"Uh, yes Konata? Can I help you with something?" She asked abruptly.  
>"Timotei." Konata sighed.<br>"Uh..what?" Nanako stared at her, eyes widening.  
>"Oh. Sorry. Your hair. Timotei?" Konata grinned.<br>"Yes...how did you know?" Nanako smiled.  
>Konata just tapped her nose. Nanako giggled. "Come on. Get back to work. The longer it takes you, the longer I have to stay here with you."<p>

'The longer I have to stay here with you, huh?' Konata thought. She nodded silently, and 'continued' with her work.


	3. Terrible!

**Hey guys! Long time no fanfic, ha. Sorry about Chapter1! I don't know what happened, it just cut off...it also wouldn't let me edit it back in. So, sorry about that. Enjoy!**

Konata couldn't focus on her work. She really wanted to talk to Nanako. She loved the sound of her voice - when she wasn't shouting at her, anyway - it was calming, and made her feel alright.

Without thinking, she raised her hand.

Nanako glanced up from marking.

"Ah yes, Konata?" she said, trying not to look too relieved that she could get out of her work for a second.  
>"Miss Kuroi, I don't understand this." "Well, you would if you paid any sort of attention in my class, young lady." She chuckled, and got up from her desk.<p>

Konata's heart pounded as she got closer. What was she thinking - more importantly, what was she doing?

"Oh! This is easy. It's just the way it's explained, you see. What you must do is look at the sources the sheet has given you,  
>and explain the opinion..." Konata wasn't listening. She just stared at Nanako. She just kind of knew what she was doing, and she spoke like she was fluent in the subject. "Okay, Konata?" she asked.<p>

"Konata? Konata?~"  
>"Oh, sorry Miss Kuroi." She snapped out of it, giggling a little.<br>Nanako sighed.

"Miss Izumi, you're not going to get anywhere if you don't listen when I'm explaining things."  
>She went back to her desk and sat down. She stared at Konata. Konata stopped slumping and sat up in her chair attentively for a second.<br>"Look Konata, you're a good kid, and I like you, a lot. But honestly, you're just terrible sometimes."  
>She sighed again, tutted, and carried on with her work.<p>

Now it was Konata's turn to really** feel** terrible.


End file.
